logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Google Doodles of 2014
January google new years day 2014.gif|New Year's Day (1st) holiday-series-2013-2-5173241802915840-hp.png|Holidays (6th) (Russia, Belarus, Serbia, Macedonia) holiday-series-2013-3-4504416610680832-hp.jpg|Holidays (7th) (Russia, Belarus, Serbia) Zora-neale-hurstons-123rd-birthday-5830801295933440-hp.jpg|Zora Neale Hurston's 123rd Birthday (7th) google Yasmin Ahmad's 56th Birthday.jpg|Yasmin Ahmad's 56th Birthday (7th) (Malaysia) google Simone de Beauvoir's 106th Birthday.jpg|Simone de Beauvoir's 106th Birthday (9th) google Haim Nachman Bialik's 141st Birthday (born 1873).jpg|Haim Nachman Bialik's 141st Birthday (9th) (Israel) google Annette von Droste-Hülshoff's 217th Birthday.jpg|Annette von Droste-Hülshoff's 217th Birthday (10th) (Austria, Germany, Switzerland) Doodle 4 Google 2014 - Poland Winner.jpg|Doodle4Google Winner (12th) (Poland) google Sofia Kovalevskaya's 164th Birthday.jpg|Sofia Kovalevskaya's 164th Birthday (15th) (Russia) GoogleDoolde-Josip Vandot's 130th Birthday.jpg|Josip Vandot's 130th Birthday (15th) (Slovenia) Google The 255th anniversary of the British Museum.jpg|The 255th anniversary of the British Museum (15th) (UK) unnamed (2)nnnnbnbbn.jpg|Dian Fossey's 82nd Birthday (16th) (global) unnamed (3)ghghghghfgh.jpg|Tomás Carrasquilla's 155th Birthday (17th) (Columbia) Martin-luther-king-jr-day-2014-5114554967130112-hp.jpg|Martin Luther King Jr. Day (20th) unnamed (4)bnnbvnbvvbnn.jpg|Grandmother's Day (21st) (Poland) unnamed (5)nbbvnbvnnb.jpg|Grandfather's Day (22nd) (Poland) unnamed (6)nbvbnvbnbvbnbv.jpg|Doodle 4 Google (23rd) (Slovenia) google-australia-day-2014-doodle-4-google-2013-winner.jpg|Doodle4Google Winner: Australia Day (26th) (Australia) unnamed (1)nbbvnbvbvnnbv.png|India Republic Day (26th) (India) Google Eugène Viollet-le-Duc's 200th Birthday.jpg|Eugène Viollet-le-Duc's 200th Birthday (27th) Doodle 4 Google 2013 - New Zealand winner.jpg|Doodle4Google Winner (27th) (New Zealand) Google Chinese New Year 2014.gif|Chinese New Year 2014 (31st) (Selected countries) unnamed (7)bnbvnnvbbnvn.jpg|Lunar New Year (31st) (south Korea) unnamed (8)nbvnbvvbn.jpg|Lunar New Year (31st) (Vietnam) February Celebrating-harriet-tubman-5662556353986560-hp.jpg|Celebrating Harriet Tubman (1st) (USA) unnamed (1)hjghhjgjhhgj.png|Anniversary of the coldest temperature ever recorded in Canada (3rd) (Canada) unnamedbnbvnbvnbvn.jpg|Doodle 4 Google - Ukraine winner (6th) (Ukraine) 2014-winter-olympics-5710368030588928-hp.jpg|Sochi 2014 (7th) unnamed (1)nbvnbvnbvnvbn.jpg|Raicho Hiratsuka's 128th Birthday (10th) (japan) unnamed (2)bbnnvvn.jpg|230th anniversary of Prague's existence as a single capital city (12th) (Czech republic) unnamed (2)nbvnbvnbvnbnv.png|Clara Campoamor's 126th Birthday (12th) (Spain) unnamed (3)nbnvbbnnbv.jpg|Sarojini Naidu's 135th Birthday (13th) (India) Valentines14.jpg|Valentine's Day (14th) (USA) AGK Toyota.png|Valentine's Day (14th) (International) unnamedmnmbnmbnmbnmbmbn.gif|Lantern Festival (14th) (Taiwan) unnamed (3)hghgjgjhghgj.png|Serbia National Day (15th) (Serbia) unnamed (4)gjhjjkkjhk.jpg|Lithuania Act of Independence (16th) (Lithuania) unnamed (5)bnvnnnbvbnvbnvbn.jpg|Andrew Barton "Banjo" Paterson's 150th Birthday (17th) (Australia) unnamed (6)hjghjghgjh.jpg|Ertem Egilmez's 85th Birthday (18th) (turkey) unnamed (7)jkjkjkjkjkhkjh.jpg|Gabriele Münter's 137th Birthday (19th) (Germany,Austria) unnamed (8)mmnnmnbmmbnmnb.jpg|Kuwait National Day (25th) (Kuwait) unnamed (9)ghhghgghhg.jpg|Hassan Alaeddine (Chocho)'s 75th Birthday (26th) (Lebanon,Jordan) unnamed (4)ghhghghjghj.png|Doodle 4 Google Canada (26th) (Canada) unnamedgfgfhfffjjfh.jpg|Dominican Republic Independence Day (27th) (Dominican Republic) john-steinbecks-112th-birthday-6305183051022336.3-cta.gif|John Steinbeck’s 112th Birthday (27th) (USA) unnamed (1)nbnbnmbnbmmnb.jpg|André Franquin's 57th Anniversary of Gaston Lagaffe (28th) (France,Belgium,Netherlands,Switzerland,Austria,Denmark,Norway,Lithuania) March Google St David's Day.png|St David's Day (1st) (UK) unnamedghgfhgfhgfhgfh.jpg|Girls' Day (3rd) (japan) unnamed (1)hgjgjhhghgjjg.jpg|Bulgaria Liberation Day (3rd) (Bulgaria) unnamed (2)hjghgjjghjghg.jpg|Hatsusaburo Yoshida's 130th Birthday (4th) (japan) unnamed (3)hgfghfghfghfgh.jpg|Carnival (4th) (Brazil) Giambattista Tiepolo Doodle.png| Giambattista Tiepolo's 318th Birthday(Italy,Germany) (5th) unnamed (1)vbnbbvnvbnnbvnbv.png|Elizabeth Browning's 208th Birthday (6th) (UK, Ireland) unnamed (4)gfhhggfhhgf.jpg|Ghana Independence Day (6th) (Ghana) unnamed (2)jhjggjhjgh.png|International Women's Day (8th) (global) unnamed (5)hggffgfghfghg.jpg|Taras Shevchenko's 200th Birthday (9th) (Lithuania,Ukraine) unnamed (6)hjggjhgjjg.jpg|Colombia National Congress Elections (9th) (Columbia) unnamed (7)hgjhjhgjhjghhjg.jpg|Hungarian revolution day (15th) (Hungary) 2011022414260421TvOne logo 28201029.png|St Patrick's Day (17th) (selected countries) unnamed (3)hffghfjhggjhjg.png|Holi Festival (17th) (India) unnamed (8)gfhhfhfggfhhfg.jpg|Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov's 170th Birthday (mar 18) (Russia) unnamed (4)hmhjhjgjghhjghjg.png|José Sabogal's 125th Birthday (19th) (Peru) unnamed (9)ghfghfhgfhgfhfg.jpg|Father's Day (mar 19) (Spain) unnamed (10)nhmhnmjhhgjjgh.jpg|Tunisia Independence Day (20th) (Tunisia) Google First Day of Spring (2014).jpeg|First Day of Spring (20th) (Global) File:Kirby.jpg|First Day of Fall (20th) (Argentina, Bolivia, Brazil, Chile, Paraguay, Peru, Uruguay) unnamed (11)gfhhgfhgfhfg.jpg|Nowruz (21st) (Kazakhstan,Kyrgyzstan,Uzbekistan,Afghanistan,Azerbaijan,UAE) Ayrton Senna Doodle.png|54th Anniversary of Ayrton Senna (21st) GC Entertainment 2010.png|Agnes Martin's 102nd Birthday (22nd) unnamed (12)hgghhjghjghjg.jpg|Election Day (23rd) (France) unnamed (13)jjhhgjjghjhgjh.jpg|Dorothy Irene Height's 102nd Birthday (24th) (USA) unnamed (5)jhjhhjkkjhkj.png|Doodle 4 Google winner (26th) (Ireland) unnamed (14)hjjghjghjgh.jpg|Turkey Elections (30th) (turkey) unnamed (15)hjgjghjghjggh.jpg|Mother's Day (30th) (UK) unnamed (16)hfgfhhgfgh.jpg|Octavio Paz's 100th Birthday (31st) (selected countries) April Google-447545.jpg|Cricket T20 World Cup 2014 Final (6th, Australia , Denmark , India , New Zealand) unnamed (3)hggfhfghfgh.jpg|Victoria Ocampo's 124th Birthday (7th) (Argentina) unnamed (4)jghhjhgjhgj.jpg|Dionisios Solomos's 216th Birthday (8th) (Greece) unnamed (5)ghhfgfhgfgfh.jpg|Percy Julian's 115th Birthday (11th) (USA) unnamed (6)jhgjhjggjh.jpg|D4G Russia Winner (12th) (Russia) unnamed (7)ghjvhjhjhjghgj.jpg|Averroes' 888th Birthday (14th) (north Africa, middle east, Spain) unnamed (8)hgffghfghfghfgh.jpg|The Peak District becomes Britain's 1st National Park (17th) (UK) unnamed (9)ghghjhggjgh.jpg|Ivana Brlić Mažuranić's 140th Birthday (18th) (Croatia) unnamed (10)nmmbnbmnmbn.jpg|Charlotte Brontë's 198th Birthday (21st) (selected countries) Google-4789937.JPG|Earth Day (22nd) (Global) unnamed (11)ghgfhhggfhfgfhgf.jpg|Max Planck's 156th Birthday (23rd) (selected countries) Google-68499.jpg|St. George's Day (23rd) (United Kingdom unnamed (12)hghfghfhfggfh.jpg|Children's Day (23rd) (turkey) unnamed (13)nbvbnvbnbvn.jpg|Pixinguinha's 117th Birthday (23rd) (Brazil) unnamed (14)hgfgfhhfghgf.jpg|Jan Karski's 100th Birthday (24th) (Poland) unnamed (15)gfhghggffghfgh.jpg|King's Day (26th) (Netherlands) unnamed (16)hhjghgjhjhgjj.jpg|South Africa Freedom Day (27th) (south Africa) unnamed (17)hgfgjfhjghjghhjg.jpg|Cinecittà's 77 anniversary (28th) (UK,Italy) unnamed (18)hjghjggjhjg.jpg|Ustad Alla Rakha's 95th Birthday (29th) (India) unnamed (19)hjgjgjghjgh.jpg|Gerard Oury's 95th Birthday (29th) (France) unnamed (20)ghhjjghhjg.jpg|Childrens Day (30th) (Mexico) May unnamedghfgfhgfhhgf.gif|Mahmoud Shokoko's 102nd Birthday (1st) (north Africa and middle east) unnamedcgfdgfgfdgfd.jpg|Spring and Labor Day (1st) (Russia) unnamed (1)nbvbvnvbnbn.jpg|Ichiyo Higuchi's 142nd Birthday (2nd) (japan) unnamed (2)nbvnnbvvbnb.jpg|Audrey Hepburn's 85th Birthday (4th) (global) unnamed (3)nbvbvnnbvnvb.jpg|Children's Day (5th) (south Korea) unnamed (4)nvvbnvbnbv.jpg|Children's Day (5th) (japan) unnamed (5)nnnbvbvbvnnbv.jpg|Israel Independence Day (6th) (Israel) unnamed (6) bnvbnnbbvvbn.jpg|South Africa Elections (7th) (south Africa) unnamed (7)bnnbnbvbnn.jpg|Olympe de Gouges's 266th Birthday (7th) (France) unnamed (8)ggfhfgfgh.jpg|Parents' Day (8th) (south Korea) unnamed (9)bvccbvvbc.jpg|Sophie Scholl's 93rd Birthday (9th) (Germany) unnamed (10)gfhhgfhgffg.jpg|Mother's Day (11th) (selected countries) unnamed (1)nbbvbvnnvbbv.png|Dorothy Hodgkin's 104th Birthday (12th) (selected countries) unnamed (11)nbvbnvbnvbnvb.jpg|Teachers Day (15th) (Mexico, Columbia) maria-gaetana-agnesis-296th-birthday-4706186624499712.6-hp.gif|Maria Gaetana Agnesi's 296th birthday (16th) (selected countries) unnamed (12)nbnvbnvbnvbnvb.jpg|India Counting Day (16th) (India) unnamed (13)nvvbnbvnbvnv.jpg|Norway's 200th Year of Independence (17th) (Norway) RubiksCubeAnniversaryGoogleDoodle.gif|Rubik's Cube Anniversary (19th) (Global) unnamed (2)hthgfgfhgf.png|Mary Anning's 215th Birthday (21st) (selected countries) unnamed (14)ghgfhgfgfhfgh.jpg|European Parliament Election (22nd) (UK,Netherlands) unnamed (15)ghhghgfghfhgf.jpg|Otto Lilienthal's 166th Birthday (23rd) (Germany, Austria) unnamed (16)hhghghgfhgf.jpg|Jordan Independence Day (25th) (Jordan) unnamed (17)gghhgfgfhhghg.jpg|Belgium Elections (25th) (Belgium) unnamed (18)fghhgfhgfhgf.jpg|Colombia Presidential Elections (25th) (Columbia) unnamedhgffgfgfhg.jpg|Rachel Louise Carson's 107th Birthday (27th) unnamed (1)jhggjjghjhgjh.jpg|Norman Frederick Hetherington's 93rd Birthday (29th) (Australia,Bangladesh,Lithuanian) unnamed (2)ghfghfghfghfg.jpg|35th Anniversary of Nezha Conquers the Dragon King (30th) (china,Taiwan,hong kong) June ChildrensDay2014GoogleDoodle.jpg|Children's Day (1st) (Russia, Portugal, Nicaragua, Ecuador, Philippines, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Ukraine, Moldova, Romania, Serbia, Bulgaria, Albania, Macedonia) DragonBoatFestival2014GoogleDoodle.png|Dragon Boat Festival (2nd) (China, Malaysia, hong kong, Taiwan) Italian Republic Day doodle.gif|Republic Day (2nd) (Italy) unnamed (14)ggghhgg.jpg|Julija Beniuševičiūtė-Žymantienė's 169th Birthday (4th) (Lithuania) unnamed (15)nbvnbvvbnnvbnbv.jpg|25th anniversary of first free elections in Poland (4th) (Poland) unnamed (16)nvbnbvnvbnvbnbv.jpg|Alejandro Obregon's 93rd Birthday (4th) (Columbia) DenmarkNationalDay2014GogleDoodle.jpg|Denmark National Day (5th) (Denmark) unnamed (20).gif|Honinbo Shusaku's 185th Birthday (6th) (japan, Taiwan, Malaysia, Indonesia,Greece, Bulgaria, Ukraine, Lithuania, Latvia, Austria, Germany, Portugal, UK, Ireland, Columbia,) D4g14.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2014 Winner USA (9th) (USA) GooglePH2014.jpg|Philippine Independence Day (12th) (Philippines) GoogleDoodlesFIFA2014NumberOne.png|2014 FIFA World Cup Day 1 (12th) (Global) Click here for animation unnamed (21).gif|World Cup 2014 #2 (13th) unnamednvvbbvnnbv.gif|World Cup 2014 #2 (version 2) unnamed (1)vbnnvbbvn.gif|World Cup 2014 #3 (13th) unnamed (2)bvcvbbvvbbv.gif|World Cup 2014 #4 (13th) unnamed (3)ghfgfhgfhhgf.gif|World Cup 2014 #5 (13th) unnamed (4)bvnvbnbvnvbn.gif|World Cup 2014 #6 (14th) unnamed (5)hjhjggjhg.gif|World Cup 2014 #7 unnamed (6)gfhfghfghfghfg.gif|World Cup 2014 #7 unnamed (7)bccvvnbvbnbvnn.gif|World Cup 2014 #7 unnamed (8)vbnbvnvbnnv.gif|World Cup 2014 #7 unnamed (9)nnbvnvbnbvnvb.gif|World Cup 2014 #8 (14th) unnamed (10)nmbmnmnbbn.gif|World Cup 2014 #9 and Father's Day (15th) unnamed (11)b bbvnbnbvbnv.gif|World Cup 2014 #10 (15th) unnamed (12)bvcvbcbvcbvc.gif|World Cup 2014 #11 (16th) (Germany) unnamed (13)bvbnnbnbnb.gif|World Cup 2014 #12 (16th) unnamed (14)hhhjjhjg.gif|World Cup 2014 #13 (16th) unnamed (15)ghhgfgfhgf.gif|World Cup 2014 #13 unnamed (16)gghhgghgfh.gif|World Cup 2014 #14 (17th) unnamed (17)nvvnnvvbn.gif|World Cup 2014 #14 unnamed (18)ghgfhghgfh.gif|World Cup 2014 #14 unnamed (19)jhhjjhhjgj.gif|World Cup 2014 #15 (18th) unnamed (20)gnfnnvbnvbn.gif|World Cup 2014 #16 (18th) unnamed (21)bvccbvcvb.gif|World Cup 2014 #17 (18th) unnamed (22).gif|World Cup 2014 #18 (19th) unnamed (23).gif|World Cup 2014 #19 (19th) unnamedghgnbcbvn.jpg|Ilan Ramon's 60th Birthday (20th) (Israel) unnamed (24).gif|World Cup 2014 #20 (20th) unnamed (25).gif|World Cup 2014 #21 (21st) unnamed (26).gif|World Cup 2014 #22 (21st) unnamed (27).gif|World Cup 2014 #23 (22nd) (Germany) unnamed (28).gif|World Cup 2014 #24 (22nd) unnamed (29).gif|World Cup 2014 #25 (22nd) unnamed (30).gif|World Cup 2014 #26 (22nd) unnamedgfhhhgfghfh.gif|World Cup 2014 #27 (23rd) unnamed (1)bnvvbnnvbnvb.gif|World Cup 2014 #28 (24th) unnamed (2)nbvbvnbvnnbv.gif|World Cup 2014 #29 (24th) unnamed (3)dghdhgfhghf.gif|World Cup 2014 #30 (24th) unnamed (4)nvbvbnnvbvbn.gif|World Cup 2014 #31 (25th) unnamed (5)nvbnbvnnbvv.gif|World Cup 2014 #32 (25th) unnamed (6)mnmbnmbn.gif|World Cup 2014 #33 (25th) unnamed (7)bnnbvvbnvbn.gif|World Cup 2014 #34 (26th) unnamed (8)bvvbcbvcbvc.gif|World Cup 2014 #35 (26th) unnamed (9)fgfghfghfgfgg.gif|World Cup 2014 #36 (26th) unnamed (10)bvbvbvnbvn.gif|World Cup 2014 #37 (28th) unnamed (11)nbvbnvbn.gif|World Cup 2014 #38 (28th) unnamed (12)bnvvbnnvbbv.gif|World Cup 2014 #39 (29th) unnamed (13)ghhghgffg.gif|World Cup 2014 #40 (29th) unnamed (14) vcbcvbvbc.gif|World Cup 2014 #41 (29th) unnamed (15)bvccvbbvcvbc.gif|World Cup 2014 #42 (30th) unnamed (16)bvcbvvbvccbv.gif|World Cup 2014 #43 (30th) unnamed (17)bbvbvnnbvbv.gif|World Cup 2014 #44 (30th) July unnamed (10)ghhgghhgffgh.gif|World Cup 2014 #45 (1st) (global) unnamedbvbvbvcbvcbvc.gif|World Cup 2014 #46 (1st) (global) unnamed (1)bvcbvbvbvc.gif|World Cup 2014 #47 (1st) GoogleCANADA2014.jpg|Canada Day (1st) Canada GOOGLE4THOFJULY2014.jpg|4th of July (4th) United States unnamed (2)bvcbvbvbv.gif|World Cup 2014 #48 (4th) unnamed (4)nbnbmmbnmbn.gif|World Cup 2014 #49 (4th) unnamed (3)nbvnvbnvbnbv.gif|World Cup 2014 #50 (4th) (Brazil) GoogleAlgeriaDoodle.jpg|Algeria Independence Day (5th) Algeria unnamed (5)bvcvbcvbc.gif|World Cup 2014 #51 (5th) unnamedgfhhghgfhfg.jpg|Venezuela Independence Day 2014 (5th) (Venezuela) unnamed (6)bvcvbvbcvbc.gif|World Cup 2014 #52 (5th) unnamed (7)bnnbvbnbvn.gif|World Cup 2014 #53 (5th) unnamed (8)vbbcvcbvbcvcb.gif|World Cup 2014 #54 (8th) unnamed (9)bvvbcbbvc.gif|World Cup 2014 #56 (8th) (Germany) unnamed (11)bvcbvccvbvbc.gif|World Cup 2014 #55 (8th) unnamed (12)nbbvnbvnnbv.gif|World Cup 2014 #57 (9th) unnamed (13).gif|World Cup 2014 #58 (9th) (Germany) unnamed (1) vbbvccbvvbcvbc.jpg|Argentina Independence Day 2014 (9th) (Argentina) unnamed (14).gif|World Cup 2014 #59 (9th) GoogleIndonesia2014.jpg|Indonesian Elections 2014 (9th) Indonesia unnamed (15).gif|World Cup 2014 #60 (10th) (Argentina) unnamed (16).gif|World Cup 2014 #61 (12th) unnamed (2)gfggfgfghfgfh.jpg|World Cup 2014 Final (13th) Click here for animation unnamed (3)hgffghgfhgfhg.jpg|Doodle for Google Winner - Hong Kong (14th) (hong kong) unnamed (17).gif|World Cup 2014 #63 (14th) (Germany) Googlesafiye107.jpg|Safiye Ayla's 107th Birthday (14th) (turkey) unnamed (18).gif|Bastille Day 2014 (14th) (France) unnamed (4)bvccbvbvcbvc.jpg|Emmeline Pankhurst's 156th Birthday (15th) (UK) unnamed (5)vbcvbbvvc.jpg|Nelson Mandela's 96th Birthday (18th) (global) unnamed (6)vbcvbbvbcv.jpg|Sohair El-Qalamawy's 103rd Birthday (north Africa and middle east) unnamed (19).gif|Children's Day (20th) (Panama) unnamed (7)bcbcvbvcbvc.jpg|Colombia Independence Day (20th) (Colombia) unnamed (8)bvcbvcbvcb.jpg|Belgium National Day (21st) (Belgium) GoogleVasile2014.jpg|Vasile Alecsandri's 193th Birthday (21st) (Romania) unnamed (9)ggfdbvbcvcb.jpg|Zubir Said's 107th Birthday (22nd) (Singapore) unnamed (10)bvnbnbvnvb.jpg|Opening of Glasgow Commonwealth Games (23rd) (Canada,UK,sierra Leone,Ghana,Nigeria,south Africa, Pakistan, India, Bangladesh, sri lanka, Malaysia, Australia, new Zealand) unnamed (11)bvvbvcbvcbccv.jpg|Children's Day (23rd) (Indonesia) unnamed (1)bvcbvccvbbvc.png|Robot Taekwon V's 38th Birthday (24th) (south Korea) GooglePeru2014.jpg|Peru Independence Day (28th) Peru unnamed (12)vbccvbbvcc.jpg|Farid Shawki's 94th Birthday (30th) (north Africa and middle east) unnamed (13)ghghfgfhf.jpg|Salvador Novo's 110th Birthday (30th) (Mexico) August GoogleZankovetska.png|Maria Zankovetska's 160th Birthday (4th) (Ukraine) SingaporeNDP2014.jpg|Singapore National Day (9th) Singapore GOOGLEMDAY2014.jpg|Mother's Day (12th) (Thailand) KoreaLiberation2014.jpg|Korean Liberation Day (15th) (South Korea) unnamed (25)bnnbbvnnbvbv.jpg|Comtesse de Ségur's 215th Birthday (1st) (France, Russia) unnamed (26)vcbbvcvbcvbc.jpg|Swiss National Day 2014 (1st) (Switzerland) unnamed (27)bgbvnbvnnbvnbv.jpg|Qixi Festival (2nd) (china,hong Kong, Taiwan, south Korea, japan) unnamed (6)hgfdghgfhgfh.gif|Birgit Cullberg's 106th Birthday (3rd) (Sweden) unnamed (29).jpg|John Venn's 180th Birthday (4th) (global) unnamed (30).jpg|Kishore Kumar's 85th Birthday (4th) (India, Bangladesh) unnamed (31).jpg|Anna Castelli Ferrieri's 94th Birthday (6th) (Italy) unnamed (32).jpg|Turkey Presidential Elections 2014 (10th) (turkey) unnamed (33).jpg|Perseid Meteor Shower 2014 (11th) (global) unnamed (7)bvcbvcbvcbvcbcv.gif|Tu B'av 2014 (11th) (Israel) unnamed (34).jpg|Awa Odori (12th) (japan) unnamed (35).jpg|Anders Jonas Ångström's 200th Birthday (13th) unnamed (36).jpg|Ivan Sechenov's 185th Birthday (13th) (Russia) unnamed (37).jpg|Pakistan Independence Day 2014 (14th) (Pakistan) unnamed (38).jpg|India Independence Day 2014 (15th) (India) unnamed (8)bfvbcvbcvbc.gif|Diana Wynne Jones' 80th Birthday (16th) unnamed (39).jpg|Indonesia Independence Day 2014 (17th) (Indonesia) unnamed (40).jpg|Anna Ancher's 155th Birthday (18th) (Denmark) unnamed (41).jpg|25th Anniversary of the Baltic Way (23rd) (Lithuania,Latvia,Estonia) unnamed (42).jpg|Ukraine Independence Day 2014 (24th) (Ukraine) unnamed (43).jpg|Uruguay Independence Day 2014 (25th) (Uruguay) unnamed (9)bvbvcbvcbvvc.gif|Althea Gibson's 87th Birthday (25th) (USA) unnamed (44).jpg|Julio Cortázar's 100th Birthday (26th) (Mexico, Columbia, Argentina, Lithuania) unnamed (45).jpg|Sheridan Le Fanu's 200th Birthday (28th) (Ireland,UK) unnamed (46).jpg|Malaysia Independence Day 2014 (31st) (Malaysia) September First Day of School 2014google.jpg|First Day of School (1st) (United States) Google 25th Anniversary of the First Monday Demonstration.jpg|25th Anniversary of the First Monday Demonstration (4th) Google2014-44573.jpg|Juliusz Slowacki's 205th Birthday (4th) Google Brazil Independence Day 2014.gif|Brazil Independence Day 2014 (7th) (Brazil) Googl2014-26788.jpg|Mid Autumn Festival (8th) unnamed (19)nbnvbnvbnbv.jpg|Korean Thanksgiving Day 2014 (8th) (south Korea) unnamed (20)nnbvbnvvbn.jpg|Mid Autumn Festival 2014 (8th) (Vietnam) unnamed (21)nvbvbbvnb.jpg|Ludovico Ariosto's 540th Birthday (8th) (Italy) unnamed (22)hfghgfhhggf.jpg|Feliza Bursztyn's 81st Birthday (8th) (Columbia) unnamed (23)gfdfgdfdfdh.jpg|Leo Tolstoy's 186th Birthday (9th) (Global) unnamed (4)bvcvbbvccb.gif|Children's Day 2014 (9th) (Costa Rica) gfhgfhghf.gif|Children's Day 2014 (10th) (Honduras) unnamed (5)vbccvbbvcbvcbvc.gif|Ernesto Carneiro Ribeiro's 175th Birthday (12th) (Brazil) unnamed (24)fvbcvbcvbvbc.jpg|Laura Secord's 239th Birthday (13th) (Canada) Google20114-87677.jpg|Sweden Elections (14th) (Sweden) unnamed (4)hgfghghfgfh.png|Respect for the Aged Day 2014 (15th) (Japan) First Day of School 2014google.jpg|First Day of School (15th) (Bulgaria) unnamed (3)8798989779.jpg|Honduras Independence Day 2014 (15th) (Honduras) unnamed (2)nbvnbnvbvb.png|Guatemala Independence Day 2014 (15th) (Guatemala) unnamed (15) hghghhjjhgjhg.jpg|El Salvador Independence Day 2014 (15th) (el Salvador) unnamed (3)bnnbbvbvnbvn.png|Costa Rica Independence Day 2014 (15th) (Costa Rica) unnamed (16)fgfdggfdg.jpg|Nicaragua Independence Day 2014 (15th) (Nicaragua) Google-255664.gif|40th anniversary of the first broadcast of Casimir (16th)(France) unnamed (2)kjllllll.jpg|Mexico Independence Day 2014 (16th) (Mexico) unnamed (17)bvbcvbbvcvbc.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2014 - Malaysia Winner (16th) (Malaysia) unnamed (1)kjjkhllj.jpg|204th anniversary of the First Government Assembly in Chile (18th) (Chile) Google New Zealand Elections 2014.jpg|New Zealand Elections (20th) (New Zealand) unnamed (3)hfgfghfghhfg.gif|Children's Day 2014 (20th) (Germany) unnamed (18).jpg|First Day of Fall (23rd) unnamedjlkkjlklkljk.jpg|Saudi National Day 2014 (23rd) (Saudi Arabia) unnamed (12).gif|60th anniversary of the unveiling of the first Routemaster bus (24th) (United Kingdom) unnamed (11).gif|Google's 16th Birthday (27th) October unnamed8799878989.gif|Nigeria Independence Day 2014 (1st) (Nigeria) unnamed (6).jpg|National Batik Day 2014 (2nd) (Indonesia) Google-30045.gif|German Reunification Day (3rd) (Germany) Google-50074.jpg|Kenojuak Ashevak's 87th Birthday (3rd) (Canada) unnamed (1).gif|Brazilian Elections 2014 (5th) (Brazil) unnamed (2).gif|Thor Heyerdahl's 100th Birthday (6th) unnamed (7).jpg|Croatian Independence Day 2014 (8th) (Croatia) unnamed (8).jpg|Hangul Proclamation Day 2014 (9th) (South Korea) Google-585858.jpg|Francisco Giner de los Ríos' 175th Birthday (10th) (Spain) unnamed (9).jpg|R. K. Narayan's 108th Birthday (10th) (India) unnamed (3).gif|Children's Day (12th) (Brazil) unnamed (10).jpg|Stella Maria Sarah Miles Franklin's 135th Birthday (14th) (Australia) unnamed (1) bvcbvbbvnnvb.png|Hannah Arendt's 108th Birthday (14th) Google Mother's Day 2014 (Argentina).jpg|Mother's Day 2014 (19th) (Argentina) Google-877307.jpg|Christopher Wren's 382nd Birthday (20th) unnamed (11).jpg|1 Month Anniversary of Mangalyaan Entering Mars' Orbit (24th) (India) unnamed (12).jpg|Austrian National Day 2014 (26th) (Austria) unnamed (4).gif|Brazil Elections 2014 (Second Round) (26th) (Brazil) unnamed (17).jpg|Jonas Salk's 100th Birthday (28th) Google-77893.jpg|Shin Saimdang's 510th Birthday (29th) unnamed (14).jpg|Turkish Republic Day 2014 (29th) (Turkey) unnamed (15).jpg|Niki de Saint Phalle's 84th Birthday (29th) unnamed (16).jpg|Lotfia El Nady's 107th Birthday (29th) unnamed (13).jpg|Maria Izquierdo's 112th Birthday (30th) (Mexico) unnamed (5).gif|Halloween (31st) unnamed (6).gif|Halloween (31st) unnamed (7).gif|Halloween (31st) unnamed (8).gif|Halloween (31st) unnamed (9).gif|Halloween (31st) unnamed (10).gif|Halloween (31st) November unnamed (5).jpg|Mariquita Sanchez de Thompson's 228th Birthday (1st) (Argentina) unnamed 888888.jpg|86th anniversary of the First Radio calisthenics broadcast in Japan (1st) (Japan) unnamed (2).jpg|Day of the Dead (2nd) (United States, Mexico) unnamed (4).jpg|Panama Independence Day 2014 (3rd) (Panama) unnamed (3).jpg|114th anniversary of the Premiere of The Tale of Tsar Saltan (3rd) (Russia) Us-elections-2014-5687179812536320.3-hp.gif|Election Day (4th) (United States) gooooooogle.jpg|Loy Kra Thong Day 2014 (6th) (Thailand) unnamed (14)bvnnbvbnbv.jpg|Cecília Meireles's 113th Birthday (7th) (Brazil) GOOGLEBERLIN2014.jpg|25th Anniversary of the fall of the Berlin Wall (9th) Google4doodlePH2014.jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2014 - Philippines Winner (10th) (Philippines) unnamed (13)fgdfgdfgf.jpg|Zofia Nałkowska's 130th Birthday (10th) (Poland) Google11000.jpg|Kemal Sunal's 70th Birthday (11th) (Turkey) Veterans2014GOOGLE.jpg|Veteran's Day 2014 (11th) (United States) Google Poland2014.jpg|Poland Independence Day 2014 (11th) (Poland) Google Father's Day 2014 Indonesia.png|Father's Day 2014 (12th) (Indonesia) Google Philae robotic lander lands on Comet 67P doodle.gif|Philae robotic lander lands on comet 67P/Churyumov–Gerasimenko (12th) (United States) Google Seok Joo-myung's 106th Birthday.gif|Seok Joo-myung's 106th Birthday (13th) Google Mokhtar Dahari's 61st Birthday.jpg|Mokhtar Dahari's 61st Birthday (13th) unnamed (9)nnbvnnbnvb.jpg|Children's Day/Doodle 4 Google 2014 - India Winner (14th) (India) unnamed (10) bbnbvnbnvb.jpg|25th Anniversary of the Velvet Revolution (17th) (Czech republic, Slovakia) unnamed (11)bnnbnbbvn.jpg|Amalia Eriksson's 190th Birthday (18th) (Sweden) unnamed (12)vbbvnnbvb.jpg|Morocco Independence Day 2014 (18th) (Morocco) unnamed (8)nmbmbnmbnnmb.jpg|Ofra Haza's 57th Birthday (19th) (Israel) File:Gooogle2014.jpg|Children's Day - Multiple Countries (20th) (Bosnia And Herzegovina, Canada, Finland, France, Ghana, Greece, Iceland, Ireland, Israel, Kenya, Malaysia, Netherlands, Philippines, South Africa, Spain, Sweden) unnamed (7)nbvnbvnvb.jpg|Corita Kent's 96th Birthday (20th) (USA) Google Lebanon Independence Day 2014.jpg|Lebanon Independence Day 2014 (22nd) HenrideToulouseLautrec150thbirthday.JPG|Henri de Toulouse Lautrec's 150th Birthday (24th) thanksgiving-2014-5710296937136128.4-hp.gif|Thanksgiving Day (27th) (USA) unnamed (5)nnvbvbvbn.jpg|Taiwan Elections 2014 (29th) (Taiwan) unnamed (6)vbnbnvbn.jpg|Saint Andrew's Day 2014 (30th) (UK) December Unnamed (2)nbvnvbnbn.gif|First Day of Summer 2014 (1st) (Australia) unnamed (3)hgffghfg.png|Doodle 4 Google 2014 - Japan Winner (1st) (Japan) unnamed (19).jpg|Romanian National Day 2014 (1st) (Romania) unnamed (20).jpg|UAE National Day 2014 (2nd) (United Arab Emirates) unnamed (21).jpg|Anna Freud's 119th Birthday (3rd) unnamed (22).jpg|Doodle 4 Google 2014 - South Africa Winner (3rd) (South Africa) unnamed (4).png|Father's Day 2014 (5th) (Thailand) unnamed (5).png|Lina Bo Bardi's 100th Birthday (5th) (Brazil) unnamed (23).jpg|Finland Independence Day 2014 (6th) (Finland) unnamed (24).jpg|Akiko Yosano's 136th Birthday (7th) (Japan) unnamed (25).jpg|250th Anniversary of the Hermitage Museum (7th) (Russia) unnamed (26).jpg|Mothers Day 2014 (8th) (Panama) annie-jump-cannons-151st-birthday-5677811415121920-hp.jpg|Annie Jump Cannon's 151st Birthday (11th) (United States) unnamed (27).jpg|Kenya Independence Day 2014 (12th) (Kenya) unnamed (28).jpg|100th anniversary of Platero y yo (12th) (Spain) unnamedbnvbnvnbbvnn.jpg|Japan Elections 2014 (14th) (Japan) unnamed (1) bnbnbvnnbv.jpg|Raj Kapoor's 90th Birthday (14th) (India) unnamed (2)bnnbvbvn.jpg|40th anniversary of the Cycleway program (15) (Columbia) unnamed (3)nnbvbvbn.jpg|Wassily Kandinsky's 148th Birthday (16th) unnamed (4)vbbnvbvnnbv.jpg|Tadas Ivanauskas' 132nd Birthday (16th) (Lithuania) unnamednbvbnnbvnvb.gif|Henrietta Edwards' 165th Birthday (18th) (Canada) unnamed (1)nvbbvnnvb.gif|Winter Solstice 2014 (21st) (Northern Hemisphere) unnamed (2)nbvnvbnbn.gif|Summer Solstice 2014 (21st) (Southern Hemisphere) unnamed (26).jpg|Mothers Day 2014 (22nd) (Indonesia) Bandicam 2014-12-23 06-15-08-083.jpg|Christmas Day 1 (23rd) Bandicam 2014-12-24 06-45-52-379.jpg|Christmas Day 2 (24th) Bandicam 2014-12-25 07-36-12-514.jpg|Christmas Day 3A (25th) Bandicam 2014-12-25 07-38-37-876.jpg|Christmas Day 3B (25th) GOOGLENEWYEAR20151.gif|New Year's Eve (31st) GOOGLE333333.png|New Year's Eve (31st) Part By Part Other Doodle4Google2014PreVotingDoodle.png|Doodle 4 Google 2014 Doodle (February - May) Videos File:International Women's Day Doodle 2014|International Women's Day 2014 (8th March) File:July 4th 2014 Google Doodle|Independence Day (4th July) File:ラジオ体操 放送 86 周年記念 Doodle (86th Anniversary of Japanese Radio Calisthenics Doodle)|86th Anniversary of Japanese Radio Calisthenics (1st November) File:Día de los muertos 2014 Doodle (Day of the Dead 2014 Doodle)|Day of the Dead (2nd November) File:Google Holiday Doodle 2014|Christmas Day 2014 (25th December) Category:Google Category:Websites Category:Search engines Category:Special logos Category:International Category:2014 Category:Alphabet Inc.